A More Decisive Man
by CrocoerGinex01
Summary: Let's say that Kamito was a more decisive man. What would happen instead? No regular updates, AU and most definitely OOC. Please do not bash too hard.
1. Chapter 1:The Prologue, Actually

The place was about to collapse as the boy ran. The boy had long and luscious raven black hair reaching his waist and androgynous face, and due to both most people would most likely mistake him to be a female rather than the male he is. He ran and ran, taking care to avoid any debris falling to himself. His left hand holding a dagger, his right hand tightly clenched.

Then, he found a girl similarly running while avoiding the falling debris. She had dirty blonde hair- almost ashen gray in color, tied into twin-tails. She is holding what seems to be a blood-red jewel shaped like a magatama. The boy then called her.

"Muir! What are you planning to do?"

"Onii-sama! Muir is just about to kill the intruder. Want to come?"

"Sure!"

They continued to run towards the exit of the cave as they found a girl with jade-green hair and pointy hair, a characteristic of the Elfim race, fallen on the ground. As luck would have it, a debris fell straight towards the girl. The boy quickly took action.

"Lily!"

He shouted as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared a few meters away, the girl in hand. It seems the girl regained consciousness just moments before the debris fell, thus being aware of being saved by the boy.

"Master Kamito…"

"Lily, we are about to engage the intruder. You coming?"

"I owe my life to you. I will follow whatever you command."

"Let's go then."

The three then proceeded to the exit, where they found a flame giant with a woman standing on its shoulder. The woman had blazing red hair, as though that they were made of flames and red eyes in a matching color. She looked just a few years older from the boy himself.

The woman then noticed the three and raised her right hand. Following it, the giant swung its arm to the group of three. The three dodged, just barely missing the giant's arm.

"Amdusias!'

The twin-tailed girl shouted. Suddenly, a humanoid creature appeared. It had claws instead of hands and feet and the head of an unicorn. It raised a deafening roar before rushing towards the flaming giant.

The giant engaged the humanoid creature in combat, the creature moving swiftly and dodging the attacks of the giant, its controller failing to notice that the boy had disappeared. Suddenly she felt cold steel against her throat

'So quick!? And I didn't notice it?'

"Surrender quickly or die. If you are willing to surrender and give us information, you will be spared."

The woman raised her hands in defeat and stopped the movements of the giant. After the both of them returned to the ground, the giant disappeared into particles of light, as the humanoid creature.

"Onii-sama, why didn't you kill the girl?"

"We need as much information as we can get. We need to know the state of the world."

"As expected of master Kamito."

"Now then, who are you and what is your purpose?"

Two years after the incident, Greyworth Ciel Mais was attacked in her mansion by three assailants. A year after that, In the Blade Dance, competed two warriors, not backed by any countries, one bearing the name Ren Ashbell and the other Cardinal. Their match in the final round left a deep impression on every single person watching, shooting their fame through the roof, only for them to disappear right after the end of the Blade Dance, never to be seen again.


	2. Chapter 2:The Actual First Chapter

It had been six years after the previous events. A group of three made their way through a forest. The group consisted of a boy about fifteen to sixteen years of age with short, spiky raven black hair. Another was a girl that looks just a little younger from the boy, sporting a pair of gray twin-tails. The final member was a girl with jade-green hair and red eyes, but more notably, pointy ears.

"Hmph! Those spirits have the audacity to try to mislead onii-sama to get lost! I really should've killed them permanently!"

The young girl said.

"Well, well. Calm down, Muir. They already fled and it would be a waste of time to chase them."

The boy said as he soothes the girl.

"If you say so…"

"Well, we should be reaching the academy in about 30 minutes or so."

Reported the last girl, successfully diverting the topic.

"Thanks, Lily. It would've taken longer if we didn't have you as a guide."

"Don't mention it, master Kamito."

"But still, this place sure is as dense as ever, huh… It haven't changed in three and a half years."

"Well, it sure has been a while since we procured the demon slayer."

They chatted as they walked along the forest arriving at the academy in the predicted 30 minutes. They proceeded straight to the headmaster's office as they were being stared at. It was a matter of course, since the place is Areisha Spirit Academy, populated only by pure maidens of age 25 and below, with a single exception.

As to why the academy was populated only by young females, it is because of the ability to contact and form a contract to spirits only belonging to pure, young maidens, even if exceptions have happened in the past.

They reached the headmistress' office smoothly and knocked, subsequently being prompt to enter the room. As they entered the room, the boy opened dialogue.

"It's been a while, Greyworth."

"It sure has been, Kazehaya Kamito. Oh, and the two ladies as well. Isn't this just like four years ago?"

"It is. Now, what is it do you need from us?"

"Don't be so, Kamito. I need all five of you first."

"Is it about the Blade Dance?"

"You sure are sharp. This time's blade dance requires you to participate in teams of five. I see two of you are missing?"

"Rubia and Fianna are still finishing up on ritual training. They will follow in a couple of days. I thought it would be best to report to you first, since we do not exactly want you to send this country's army to chase us around."

"Well, it is true that even if the country's whole army faced against your group, they would just be annihilated one-sidedly. I doubt even the numbers has a chance against you. But you sure have changed, boy. You used to be much cuter back in the day."

"Old hag, take care not to offend onii-sama."

"Muir, stand down. You can't expect me to stay the same after three years, can you, Greyworth?"

"I suppose. You truly have changed considerably."

"While you stay unchanging. Truly the witch that never ages you have always been."

Now, let's do some explaining. I am aware most readers have known of these facts(if not, why are you even reading this?), but I'll still point them out. Rubia refers to Rubia Elstein. Branded as the greatest enemy of the country for stealing Laevateinn, a powerful militarized spirit of the strongest class, from the Elemental Lord of Fire.

The Elemental Lords are great spirits, coming to form at times long past, before the annals of history were even up and running. So old they are, that they are said to have come into being during the dawn of all creation. Currently, there are five Elemental Lords, governing the elements of fire, earth, wind, water, and the holy element.

In times of ancient, there used to be an Elemental Lord governing over the element of darkness. For reasons yet to be revealed, she was banished and had her names erased from all written history. The number of people that has knowledge of this currently van be counted with two hands, and the number of spirits in knowledge no more than triple the number, including the current Elemental Lords themselves.

Fianna refers to Fianna Ray Ordesia, the second princess of the empire. She was dubbed 'Lost Queen' due to the fact that after Rubia stole Laevateinn, she lost the ability to contact her own contracted spirit, therefore losing her rights to the candidacy as a queen, head priestesses of sort serving the Elemental Lords.

The group of four have met Fianna three years prior during the Blade Dance. Kamito had saved her from getting killed while sparring with Rubia in the spirit forest near the avenue. Unfortunately, he forgot to disguise himself and Fianna identified him through his weapon as Ren Ashbell. And, as if with impeccable timing, Rubia also appeared. Being friends back in the day, Fianna recognized her instantly. To keep the secrets from leaking out, the princess chose to join the group rather than to forfeit her own life.

"Now, do we need to enroll here at this academy? Can't you just list us as independent participants?"

"No can do, boy. I can only choose teams from the academy this time. Only the top three, no less."

"Well, I see then where do we need to sign?"

As Greyworth gave a bundle of paper to the three, suddenly the door burst and entered a blue-haired student wearing a breastplate and a sword at her waist. As she entered, she shouted loudly.

"Headmistress! How can you allow males to attend this academy?"

However, as soon as she saw Kamito and his group, she flew even more into rage, trying to kick Kamito on the abdomen.

"A male! How dare you enter this sacred place! I'll turn you into grilled lobster!"

Kamito remained calm and caught her foot, before using it as leverage to throw the girl overhead and slam her to the ground.

"Well, well. Aren't you short tempered. Attacking on sight, I have every right to beat you up in self-defense."

His words only aggravating the attacker further. It was then the witch stopped the furious young lady from picking a fight with Kamito.

"Ellis Fahrengart. Stand down. That man can kill you with his eyes closed and a hand behind his back for all his glory. If he summons his elemental waffe, even I do not stand a chance against him."

The girl, apparently called Ellis, could only stay silent with her mouth agape until she regained her composure and instantly spoke in a loud voice.

"Impossible! Even the headmistress herself!?'

"It doesn't exactly feel good to have your own student surpass you, you know? Anyways, Ellis Fahrengart. you are to promptly leave and continue your duty unless you want one of my personal punishments"

"U-understood!"

The blue-haired girl instantly stood up and exited the room with a fearful look on her face.

"Still as sadistic as ever, I see…"

"Well then, you are free to use the guest lodgings but I suppose you would rather take care of your own lodgings. Do as you like on the land at the outskirts of the spirit forest. By the way, the darkness spirit is?"

"Training Rubia and Fianna. I suppose she will be coming here together with them."

"I see. Well, you should go and prepare your lodgings right away after changing into these."

"Sure."

The three walked away after changing to the academy's uniform and walked away to the outskirts of the forest. The next day onwards, an urban legend started about the house that just appeared there one day.

A little while after Kamito's group entered Greyworth's office, a girl with blazing red hair entered a temple, perplexed at its abandoned condition and confused(and enraged) to find the sword spirit supposedly sealed there is gone.

 **Omake: The Night Before Wishing A Miracle**

"Hey, Kamito. The mission is really dangerous. Should we prepare some kind of escape method? A teleportation spell perhaps?"

"Well, it never hurts to be prepared, so go ahead Restia."

Little do they know that it saved them from much grief and suffering and kept them from three years of separation.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Well, the last one was very short. Just letting you know that this series most likely won't be updated regularly. Do rate and review though, as I am literally very new on this.**_


	3. Chapter 3:Lots of Talking

_A/N: Have been reading the reviews. It's good to see actual reviews. Now, somewhat important announcement. First, I will completely cut the Jormungand event. Fianna's already here, her spirit usable thanks to meeting Rubia again, and I hate Jio to death. Velsaria arc will be very short, and there will be many cuts throughout the Blade Dance arc. Thinking of ending it around there for now, since I wrote this mainly for practice. On an unrelated note, volume 15, man. Did Fianna [just Insert word here. I'm not responsible if you read volume 15] in the bath to Kamito? I almost dropped to volume because of that. I have, to tell the truth. Thanks to that, it took me this long to finally finish it._

=====================================================================================It had been an hour or so. Right now, the group is being given a tour around the academy by Ellis, introduced as the captain of the Sylphid Knights, an order of knights that protects the academy.

"Well then, this is the class you'll be joining, so that ends this tour. Any questions?"

"Hmm… Ah, I heard the Calamity Queen's little sister is enrolled here, if I am not mistaken?"

"Yes, that is correct. Do you have some sort of business with her?"

She replied, wary, her hand reaching for the sword at her waist.

"Not me, but my companion that will come later. I believe just telling which class she is in will suffice."

"Well, you're in luck. She attends the same class as you do."

"Thank you. Then, we'll be seeing you around."

"Wait. I have a question. Two questions, actually."

"A question?"

"Yes. The headmistress said that she stands no chance against you with an elemental waffe. Is that the truth? Secondly, are you really the headmistress' pupil?"

"Yes and yes. I studied a few things under her a couple of years ago. I'm always welcome if you want to test my strength, though. But first, I think it'd be best if you defeat Muir here first. "

"Onii-sama, Muir will always be ready to eliminate any onee-chans trying to get close to you!"

"Hold it, Muir. No killing. We're just here for the blade dance, remember? Lily too. Keep your poison darts to yourself. You know she isn't capable of harming me. Besides, it's a pain to hide a prominent noble house's heiress' death you know?"

"Muu…"

"As you wish, Master Kamito."

"As I said, don't call me that here. It'll arouse suspicion."

"Understood, Kamito-sama."

(What? I sensed no hesitation in them to killing. And the Elfim girl, Lily Flame, was it? I didn't even detect her readying her poison darts. To have them at his beck and call, just who is this Kazehaya Kamito?) -Such was Ellis' thoughts

"Well, then. I will be taking my leave."

"Sure. Thanks for the tour."

Then Ellis left the trio to their own devices, making sure not to bother with them too much. It was then a woman in a black suit came out of the classroom.

"You must be the new students. The headmistress told me about you. My name is Freya Grandol. I will be your homeroom teacher. Please stay outside until I call for you to enter."

"Understood."

She then reentered the classroom while the three of them waited outside. As they waited for her, they had a conversation.

"Say, onii-sama. Why do we have to attend this school for two months? Can't we just enter the Blade Dance straight away?"

"I've said it before, Muir. They don't take independent, unsponsored participants this time around. Also, we need to rank in the top three of this school to enter the Blade Dance. The two months is so that we can enter the ranking battles."

"But haven't we learned everything that is to learn here from the old hag back then?"

"Well, we still need to enroll, even if it is just for the ranking battles. There are appearances to keep."

"If you say so, onii-sama."

It was then that Freya called for them.

"Well then, these are the transfer students that will be attending this class with you. Please introduce yourselves."

"Well, everyone, as you can see, I am a male elementalist. My name is Kazehaya Kamito. I am pleased to meet everyone here."

The classroom rose up in chatter.

"So ordinary…"

"However, he's quite cute…"

"I might have fallen for him."

"I just want to take him to bed right now."

Hearing the more "unsavory" comments made Muir rise up in a scowl and Lily shoot death glares all over the class. Of course, it's up to Kamito to defuse the two before they snap and just kill everybody here. In an attempt to return the conversation to its right track, he offered to answer their questions.

"Well, do you have any questions for me? Yes, the one right there."

"Umm, what is your favorite food?"

"Well, I'd just eat about anything. I'd say my favorite is Gratin, though."

The murmurs just continued on.

"That's surprisingly normal, huh?"

Still a normal comment.

"I thought he'd say nyoitamori or something…"

It started to get weird.

"Hey, what is a nyoitamori?"

"Is it delicious?"

And so the murmurs continued. The two almost snapped again, so Kamito had to once again interfere.

"Well then, other questions?"

He said exasperatedly. He then received many questions. None all too important until a certain red-haired, flat-chested girl asked him a question.

"Do you have a team for the Blade Dance?"

"Yes. I will be with these two and the last two members will arrive in this academy a little later."

"Is that so…"

She then sighed dejectedly.

The self-introductions continued until Freya stopped them for taking too much time. There was nothing noteworthy except the fact that Muir threatened the girls from making a move on her onii-sama and Lily shooting death glares on the girls that were eyeing Kamito. They started the lesson and, as Muir thought, it was all things they have learnt under Greyworth before. The class went on and they left as the redhead from before had a fight against a blonde girl.

"Hey, onii-sama. I think this place will do fine to place the house?"

Muir said as they found a piece of flatland.

"You're right, Muir. I'll place the house here."

As he said that, a crack appeared out of nowhere and a house appeared out of the crack and settled on the flatlands. The crack then disappeared as if nothing was ever there. The sudden appearance of the house caused an urban legend about the male elementalist transfer student being a master carpenter to circulate for quite a while.

Later at night, they heard a knock at the door. Kamito went to answer the door only to find the blonde girl that was fighting earlier.

"Good evening. May I have your name, fair lady? I believe you are aware hence the visit but let me reintroduce myself. I am Kazehaya Kamito, transferring here today to the Raven Class."

Kamito greeted her and reintroduced himself. There are manners to keep, after all.

"Why good evening. I am Rinslet Laurenfrost of the same Raven Class and this is my personal maid, Carol."

"To what pleasure do I owe this visit?"

"Why yes, I would like to offer this soup in exchange of you being a servant of the Laurenfrost. Would you like to accept."

"I am sorry, but I must decline. I have my own pride to upkeep, and I have a cook that I believe rivals even the top Laurenfrost cooks. If you'd excuse me."

The previous statement drawing Kamito's anger, he shut the door and immediately went to the dining table, waiting for Lily to finish cooking, or at least he supposed to if there was no banging on the front door.

"Miss Rinslet, I believe imposing a deal with someone is unbecoming of a lady. Would you please leave me alone before I resort to force?"

Kamito said as he returned by the door once more.

"I believe it is very rude to slam a door in a lady's face, and even more so to threaten her. I believe you are at fault."

"Well, I believe it is infinitely worse to be coercing someone to be your servant, much less just for a bowl of soup. I myself won't be a servant of another even if they offer all of this country's riches. One more thing, you probably don't want to get on my bad side. I'm sure Dame Greyworth will agree to that. Now, once again if you will excuse me."

The still perplexed Rinslet managed to stop the door with her foot as Kamito moved to close the door. This earned Kamito a cry of pain from her. Kamito was about to warn her again when he heard a shouting voice.

"Rinslet Laurenfrost! What are you doing here?"

It was the flame-haired girl from earlier.

"Why, Claire Rouge, I could ask the same of you."

"I was just here to give him food. I figured it was best to get on his good side, at least for now."

(Claire Rouge? I've heard Rubia said that her sister is enrolled here, and that she would probably use a different last name as a cover. To meet her so soon-) Kamito thought, surprised.

"Why so surprised?"

The girl, Claire, asked.

"I was just surprised that someone so polite still exists on this academy, is all. Especially with the sexist knight captain and this arrogant miss that keeps insisting that I become her servant in exchange for food."

Kamito lied. Claire winced at the statement, seemingly uncomfortable.

"Don't tell me, your intention is the same as this Laurenfrost lady here? If so, I must request that you leave right now. But, if you two are looking for friends, I might be able to keep you company for a little while."

Kamito said, in a way that'd bring even a Casanova to shame. The two girls just looked at the ground, face burning red. It was then the stoic knight captain arrived.

"What is with the commotion?"

She asked, seeming to have been on patrol.

"Ah, no. These ladies seem to be looking for companion to spend time with."

"You! What are you planning to do to them!?"

She suddenly exclaimed, as sexist as ever, drawing her sword and pointing it to Kamito. Unfortunately for her, Muir happened to appear right then.

"Onii-sama, what's the commotion?"

She asked. Seeing Ellis' sword drawn she instantly let loose her killing intent, directing it on Ellis.

"Onee-chan, to be so audacious to point your blade at onii-sama, that is a crime worthy of capital punishment, you know?"

Ellis winced, never having felt this much killing intent. After all, before being a knight captain, she is still a student. She has never tasted what battlefield truly feels like.

"Muir, stop. Let's see, how about we settle this in a duel? If I win, You'll listen to my story. If not, you can do what you like to me. Does 2 AM in astral zero, right by the gate near the academy good?"

Kamito said as he stopped Muir. Ellis, on the other hand could only nod before leaving with her two companions as fast as she could. Muir protested but he calmed her down before asking the two ladies, frozen in fear from Muir's killing intent.

"Well, now that's dealt with, would you like to spectate the duel? I believe it would show just how much better Miss Claire's approach was."

The two quickly agreed before fleeing the area. Kamito and Muir then returned inside to enjoy Lily's cooking while waiting for the time of the duel.

 _A/N: I know, I know. This chapter is very dialogue heavy. For those who haven't noticed, this story's Kamito is a lot more… I can't seem to put it into words, but just, less of a wimp, and much more proud et cetera. More importantly, Claire isn't nearly as forceful. And she won't appear much. Next chapter will be action! Oh, and Rubia, Fianna, and Restia will arrive in the middle of the duel. What? I can spoil as much as I want. I'm the one writing, not you. Reviews are always welcome._


	4. Chapter 4:Action! or not Never mind

_A/N: Not much to say. I'll just say that the updates_ _ **WILL**_ _be random. One thing I'm not sure I will have for long is a lot of free time, so I am writing as much as I can since I still have the time._

It had been a few hours since the challenge. Currently, it's about midnight. Kamito is currently resting on a couch in the living room. Suddenly, Muir comes and asks him a question.

"Say, onii-sama. Do you really have to duel the knight onee-chan? It seems to be a waste of time to me."

"Well, why not, Muir? Since she's the knight captain, I can probably gauge the standards of the students here. Also, after seeing my power, she probably wouldn't mess with us anymore."

"Then, what weapon will you use? Restia nee-san's not here yet."

"I'll just borrow your dagger. Restia already contacted me and said she will be here early morning."

"Is that so?"

"She said she will travel at night to see me shame the knight captain. Rubia and Fianna still needs a guide through the forest, after all, so I can't just summon her through the contract."

"Well, can't Rubia nee-chan get Est to guide her?"

Muir raised her point, Est referring to Terminus Est, the Demon Slayer, the one that had killed Kamito in one of his past lives, though he doesn't mind anymore.

"Apparently, she forgot to buy her parfait so she is now sulking and refusing to leave waffe form. Even though they have been together for the past three and a half years and more in the past life."

"Well, she isn't exactly the best at taking care of others, after all."

She replied. The two continued talking as the new day progresses, waiting for the time for the duel.

The time is now at 1.55 AM. Kamito, together with Muir and Lily, is now standing on top of the Astral Gate leading to Astral Zero. A flash of light flickered as the three was transported to another place altogether. They now stood on a gate placed on a clearing in the densely packed forest.

"Hmm… This place really only has low-level spirits around. No wonder they use it for duels."

Kamito remarked. After training with Restia for the past three years, he is able to sense spirits and their strength, though not too accurately, but still enough to know the general strength of said spirit.

"Well, why don't you come out? Knight captain? Miss Laurenfrost? Miss Claire?"

Ellis, with her two sidekicks, came out from behind a pillar up some stairs from where Kamito currently is, with Claire and Rinslet coming out from behind trees, Rinslet in particular having Carol in tow.

"I'd like to ask why miss knight captain here brought two extra people, but judging by the bloodlust you emit, I assume you plan to go three-on-one against me? I'll fight alone all the same, though."

"Why you.."

One of the sidekicks tried to respond, before feeling a cold blade against her neck. A look around would show that the third knight has also been cornered, having an arrow pointed at her head from a very close range.

"Directing bloodlust at onii-sama requires a capital punishment, you know?"

Muir said, holding a dagger to the knight's throat with the smile of a psychopath on her face.

"I agree completely. For worthless scum like you, to point bloodlust at Kamito-sama is unforgivable."

Lily agreed to her, holding a bow with an arrow nocked, aiming at the third knight's head.

"Muir, Lily, that's enough. No killing until the blade dance."

Muir clicked her tongue as she and Lily unwillingly returned to Kamito's side in a flash.

"Well then, why don't we start the duel? I don't think your two friends are in condition to fight anymore, though."

Kamito said as he referred to the two knights, fallen to a kneeling position on the ground, as their bladders gave out and spilled water to the ground

"I alone am enough. Come, Simorgh!"

Ellis replied and called out her contracted spirit. It was shaped like a bird wrapped in strong wind.

"A wind spirit, huh… A fairly high ranking one, at that."

Kamito thought as he dodged the giant bird attacking him. The bird, seeing it was futile, flew high and flapped its wings. Kamito dodged near-invisible projectiles as they razed the stone beneath Kamito.

"Blades of wind, huh? This is getting somewhat troublesome."

"What's wrong, Kazehaya Kamito? Why don't you call out your spirit?"

"I can beat you without my contracted spirit just fine, so why waste the divine power?"

Kamito replied as he dodged more wind blades. It was then the gate activated and three cloaked figures entered Astral Zero. One of them asked a question as she looked at Kamito.

"I hope I'm not late for the action, am I?"

A feminine voice asked.

"Of course not. I was just about to finish her off."

Kamito replied before curtly dodging another blade of wind before moving towards Ellis.

"Evil winds, pierce through my sworn enemy's heart, become a demonic spear and lodge in my hands!"

In response, Ellis chanted as Simorgh disappeared into wind and reformed into a spear in Ellis' hand.

"Quite a beautiful one, I must say."

Kamito interjected.

"Isn't it?"

Ellis replied as she readied her stance.

"Ah, I meant you."

Kamito replied truthfully, only for the knight captain to blush and get flustered. He could even swear he felt disturbing gazes from the three cloaked figures and his two companions, who have also retreated to the sidelines. The knight captain didn't break her stance, even when flustered, but sadly, she was still no match for Kamito.

"It's over"

Kamito said as he held a dagger against the knight captain's throat. To most people, he would only have just disappeared suddenly and reappeared right in front of Ellis, but what happened at the single moment he disappeared was him suddenly gaining a burst of speed, so fast that normal human eyes won't even see a blur. Among those gathered here, only Kamito's companions and the three cloaked figures had managed to see the movement clearly, with Ellis, Rinslet, and Claire somehow managed to catch a blur moving in high speeds.

"Wha!?"

The knight captain exclaimed, surprised. After she recovered from the surprise, she dropped her spear and raised her hands, signaling her surrender. Kamito put away his dagger before walking to the three cloaked figures.

"It's been a couple of days, Restia, Fianna, Ru… Cardinal."

He greeted, almost saying the real name of the last individual, before correcting it due to the glare he earned from her.

"Yes it has, Kamito."

One of the cloaked figure answered before removing the hood, showing a young girl with long black hair a black ribbon tied to the left side of her head. The other two followed suit, one revealing another black-haired girl, seemingly a little older than the previous one, with a yellow ribbon tied on a lower position on the side of her head instead. The last one was a masked girl, seemingly the oldest of the group, with reddish-brown hair. They talked a little bit before returning to the school grounds, or at least, they were about to. The girls had blocked them.

"Are you really Cardinal-sama?"

Claire said, representing the group. Cardinal had gained fame after being the masked runner-up from the last Blade Dance, though not as much as Ren Ashbell. She was considered the only one who came close to Ren Ashbell in strength in this generation.

"Yes I am. Now, if you'll excuse me, we have some business to attend to."

The masked lady answered. This was not exactly a lie, as they need to see Greyworth for their uniforms, but definitely not this early in the morning. They would still have a few hours until office hours. It was then a dark mist suddenly appeared and a giant jaw came out of it.

"Hah… Damnit, this is probably Sjora again…"

Kamito said.

"Well, let's just eliminate it quickly then. Shall we, Kamito?"

The girl he called Restia said.

"Well, let's."

Kamito said for the final time before Restia transformed into a sword, or rather, an elemental waffe. Restia is Kamito's contracted spirit. While normally, only females can contract spirits, hence the population demographic of the academy, Kamito is an exception. He is the only male alive to be able to contract spirits. His contracted spirit is no slouch either.

Darkness Spirit Restia. While normally, spirits take the form of animals, high-ranked spirits typically have human appearance. Restia is one of the nearly extinct darkness spirits. The strongest of them, in fact.

The sword she transformed into was a beautiful, black sword, with purple decorations and violet blade. Its darkness seems to blend into the night itself and draws gazes to its beautiful form. Kamito held this sword, entered a stance, and… disappeared once again. This time, none of the girls from the academy caught his sudden burst of speed.

"Absolute Blade Arts, First Form- Purple Lightning."

He muttered under his breath, so softly that it was barely heard by even Restia who is the closest to him right now, not to mention the shocked girls. They were stupefied by the speed of Kamito that was well beyond the human limits.

"Well then, let's return then."

Kamito turned around and walked towards the gate after Restia turned back to spirit form, looking like the beauty she always has been, and activated it after the previously cloaked figures and Kamito's companions got there.

"Wait! I have questions!"

The shocked Ellis managed to state before being ignored and left behind, dejected. The giant jaw Kamito just defeated with practiced ease was a mid-ranked demon spirit. Even so, mid-ranked demon spirits are about as strong as high-ranked normal spirits. Demon spirit is an umbrella term for spirits who are untamable for normal elementalist. The few who specialize in using demon spirits are called "witches". One such example is the dusk witch, Greyworth Ciel Mais.

Of course, defeating a demon spirit, much less mid-ranked, is not an easy feat. Not to mention, in one hit. But, for Kamito, it was very simple. After all, he had defeated an arch-demon class spirit alone before, when he was significantly weaker than he is right now. The girls, being surprised, forgot to return to the academy until daybreak, as they had classes to attend.

"That will be all. Any questions?"

Cardinal, the masked girl got flooded with questions, even more than Kamito did. After all, she was famous for being the finalist in the previous Blade Dance, after winning in the semi-finals against Luminaris Saint Lesched, previously the favorite to win the tournament. After the barrage of questions died down due to the glare(?) from behind her mask, she managed to sit down together with Kamito's group together with the other transfer student arriving today.

Her identity is the Lost Queen, Fianna Ray Ordesia, second princess of the Ordesia Empire where the Areisha Spirit Academy stands( _refer back to chapter 2_ ). The two of them makes the last of Kamito's team, completing it as a team of five. Restia is not counted, for she is Kamito's contracted spirit.

"Well then, your sister is skipping class, but, do you plan on telling her?"

Kamito asked Rubia.

"That depends. Do you allow it?"

She responded.

"Of course, I will allow it as long as it doesn't compromise our plans."

"Well then, I will."

They then talked until class started. Class was pretty boring, as the five of them had learned all of these before. After class, Kamito did a search on the academy using his senses to detect Claire's divine power, but found nothing.

"Damn, that Claire. Just where is she?"

Kamito said, frustrated.

"If you are looking for Clairem she would be looking for spirits?"

Rinslet suddenly popped up and told him.

"Is that true?"

"Yes, recently, Claire has been looking for strong spirits, probably for the Blade Dance."

"Kamito-sama, I heard that there is a tournament for contracting militarized spirits in the town today."

Lily came as she stated her own information.

"Is that so, Lily? Well then, Cardinal, care to check it out?"

Kamito asked Rubia.

"If you insist."

She replied.

"Dishonest as ever, I see."

They then left for the town.

 _A/N: Hey there. This concludes the chapter. Sorry for the almost action scenes. Next chapter will be Glasya-Labolas, so action scenes! …or not. Still don't know how will they deal with Glasya-Labolas. Top choice is Kamito leaving it to his teammates and just watching from the sidelines. Do rate and review this chapter._


	5. Chapter 5:It's A Giant! Oh wait

A girl with a whip is fighting against two other girls. The two girls have a golem spirit and a mirror spirit. The girl fighting the two of them is Claire. The whip is her elemental waffe. While she is fighting them well, she is slowly being pushed back as they fought two-on-one against her with perfect coordination.

"She won't hold like this. Her stamina is drained fighting the other fighters. Those two waited patiently until she got tired."

Kamito commented from the spectator seats.

"What dirty tactics."

Rubia also gave her thoughts.

"Ara, worried about the little sister, are we?"

Restia said to Rubia, which earned her a glare. She just ignores her, though. There is no reason to think much about it.

"Though, I'm worried. Sjora won't ignore this event, will she? She even sent a demon spirit before."

"We have no proof it's her. It might just be the Elemental Lords. They'd know it would be useless, though. So, in the end, Sjora is the prime suspect."

Kamito answered Fianna. Sjora refers to Sjora Khan, the princess of the Alphas Theocracy, a country that worships the Demon King Solomon. Demon King Solomon was a man who made contracts with 100 spirits and wreaked havoc in the world 1000 years ago until slain by Areisha Idriss, the sacred maiden, former contractor of Terminus Est, the Demon Slayer. A bit over three years ago Kamito managed to establish a spirit contract with her as his second contracted spirit, even though she is currently being lent to Rubia, her not being able to use Laevateinn, her spirit, due to it being a stolen spirit and would raise suspicions about herself. Kamito managed to take control of the Alphas Theocracy, but Sjora Kahn took the banner of opposition and raised a rebellion against him. Not that anything she did managed to trouble Kamito's group that much.

(The grand prize is Glasya-Labolas, one of Solomon's 72 pillars, huh… I'd guess she'd use some sort of mad spirit for this. Oh well, I can leave it to these four.)

As Kamito thought that, suddenly black mist oozed out of one of the participants. The black mist enveloped the spirits in the arena, and they turned black-hued. The spirits then started rampaging, attacking even their contractors.

" _How do you think, Restia?"_

Kamito asked her through their mental link.

" _I think that's Gespenst, one of Solomon's. how will we deal with this?"_

Restia replied to him.

" _Well, I don't think it'd be much trouble to let the girls handle this."_

" _I agree."_

"Muir, Lily, Cardinal. Can you go subjugate the berserk spirits? Fianna, please evacuate the spectators and elementalists."

"Of course, onii-sama!"

"Yes, Kamito-sama."

"My pleasure."

"As you will, Kamito-kun."

Responded each of the girls before they went to do each of their own tasks. They dealt with the rampaging spirits swiftly until they faced a giant black cat with black flames burning around it.

"Muir, Lily, stand down. I'll deal with this one."

Rubia stated.

"Etto, well, I guess I'll just subjugate the other ones. Onii-sama did say to let you deal with this one."

"Okay."

After she got the responses she was looking for, she then faced Claire who is currently on her knees from seeing Scarlet, her spirit, rampaging. She then said in a harsh tone.

"Claire Rouge. You have not brought out the true potential of your spirit. The spirit of the Elstein family is much more potent than this."

"Wha-? What do you mean?"

"Find her true name. Only then will her true potential be shown."

Rubia said as she raised a sword overhead. The sword was silver with a bluish-tint and golden decorations. It was the elemental waffe Demon Slayer. Convincing Terminus Est to join them took much effort and even convincing from Kamito as his ability to break curses as the holder of the power of the sixth Elemental Lord, Ren Ashdoll.

Many years ago, Ren Ashdoll was defeated by the other five Elemental Lords gone insane from some sort of otherworldly power. She made sure her power passed on, however, so that the holders can come to liberating the other Elemental Lords from the otherworldly force. This lead to Kamito disguising himself as Ren Ashbell at the Blade Dance three years ago to gain an audience with the Elemental Lords. He managed to liberate the water Elemental Lord, Iseria Seaward, but has failed to locate her. This, however, is a story for another day.

Rubia then swung the Demon Slayer against the rampaging giant cat, the sword glowing as it cut the spirit, absorbing the darkness from it, freeing the cat spirit from the rampage as it fell limply to the ground. Claire ran up and hugged the weakened cat spirit and utters some illegible whispers.

Rubia simply turned away and was about to face the other spirits, until one of the spirits managed to reach a crystal showcased on a pedestal. The black mist moved from the spirit into the crystal, releasing a one-eyed giant in black. By then the evacuation has been completed with the help of Fianna, as she joined the three of them facing the giant.

"Glasya-Labolas, one of the weakest of the 72 pillars… Still considerably strong nonetheless."

Fianna remarked.

"Aww… I wanted it, though…"

Muir said.

"We can't help it now that it has rampaged."

Lily also remarked.

"What are you waiting for? We don't have all day."

Rubia said as the giant started swinging its fist towards the four of them. They jumped away and evaded the fist, as Muir commanded the same spirit she used against Rubia three years ago when she attacked the instructional school. The spirit proved to be stronger and managed to knock the giant down. Lily managed a few arrows towards its eyes as Fianna summoned her spirit, a knight, that raised a barrier protecting them from flying debris as the fight destroyed the floors of the arena. Rubia then jumped high and delivered the finishing blow.

"Absolute Blade Arts, Second Form- Meteor."

She said as she ascended at a speed that will only be seen as a blur even to the trained eye. Absolute Blade Arts are a set of techniques, created and perfected by Greyworth during a previous war, and only have ever been taught to Kamito and Rubia as the only two successors of the arts. Obviously, Kamito is much more proficient in it than Rubia, being faster, stronger, and overall better in the arts and other aspects of combat compared to Rubia.

The giant than disappeared into particles of divine power, as the Demon Slayer absorbed the darkness that possessed the spirit. The sword in Rubia's hand then disappeared and reappeared as young girl. The girl looked prepubescent, with long silver hair and a neutral facial expression. She was dressed in a white dress and black knee-socks, resulting in a rather odd combination.

"Good work, girls. How do you say we go grab some food for now?"

Kamito said to them and they responded positively. They walked away, heading to a local café, before Claire called them out.

"What do you mean by finding her true name? Also, how do you know about my ancestry?"

They just stopped for a few seconds, before walking away, ignoring her. Kamito's shoulders are shaking due to him painstakingly holding a laughter.

Kamito and his group were in café downtown, with Kamito just returning.

"Ara, that was a long toilet break."

Restia said to him.

"Ah, I found Jio Inzagi on the way, so I killed him. He might be useful for creating a Nephentes Lore."

"Jio Inzagi? I wonder what he was doing here,"

"Who cares? It probably was Sjora who hired him."

Kamito replied.

"Oh well. The tea is getting cold, so how about sitting back down?"

"Sure"

Kamito accepted Restia's offer.

"So, the ranking battles will start in a few days. Not that it's going to be a challenge for us."

Kamito said.

"True. How about we set up the other teams so that the Blade Dance will be more interesting?"

Fianna suggested.

"Sounds great. We might get to see some rough diamonds in polishing."

"Sounds fun!"

"I agree."

Rubia agreed, with Muir and Lily following suit.

"Well then, let's think about who to group. I suggest little sister hellcat and Laurenfrost's heiress."

Kamito continued with the talk.

"I'd like to add the knight captain."

Fianna added.

"Hmm… how about the academy's so-called 'strongest'?"

Rubia also suggested.

"Ah, Velsaria Eva Fahrengart, huh. The one I defeated in the Blade Dance three years ago. I heard she's the knight captain's older sister. She'll do good."

Kamito replied.

"Hee, I'm surprised you remember her."

Restia said.

"Her waffe was quite interesting after all."

"That's the reason?"

Fianna commented.

"Ah, for the last person, how about the hammer one-chan we saw with the knights?"

Muir also suggested, ignoring Fianna.

"Un, I believe her name was Reisha?"

Lily said.

"Hmm, this sounds really interesting. Well, we can discuss more later."

Kamito said as he closed the discussion.

A month or so have passed since then. Kamito's team received a commendation from Greyworth thanks to their actions. They have been winning ranking battles left and right and is finally at second place in the school plan to team up Velsaria and those other girls haven't been going very smoothly, especially since Velsaria haven't been at the academy much due to almost always being on missions.

Even so, Kamito managed to convince the two troublemakers to join Ellis' group, which he have somehow convinced to accept them. While it is quite a strong team right now, Kamito needs to somehow exchange Ellis' other subordinate with Velsaria. Unfortunately, after he defeated them in a ranking battle not too long ago, they had grown a sense of camaraderie.

Well, it isn't a complete failure, he supposes. Now, he just need to somehow put them in the top three so they can join the Blade Dance. Problem is, they probably can't beat Team Cerunnos, the team on third right now, nor can they beat Kamito's team on their roll, so the best bet Kamito and the girls have on them being useful in the Blade Dance is getting them with Velsaria, who is reigning at first due to her getting a lot of points from high-ranked missions.

Fortunately though, rumors say that she is about to return from her mission, and this time, she will stay for a while to prepare for the Blade Dance. Kamito just needs to set it up so that the other knight under Ellis is injured enough so that she can't participate in the Blade Dance. Then, with few manipulations, it probably will be easy.

Of course, his group is thrilled about her return. They have already thought of a few schemes to get them together, but no schemes to injure the knight without being too suspicious. It will be up to chance if they will be able to complete this plan, but they didn't plan on putting much effort in it, since rather than them being a comrade in the Blade Dance, they just thought that it would be a good pastime. And so, they passed every day in expectations of fun.

 _A/N: Hey guys! This concludes the arc, so I will be taking a little while without writing. Is the combat scene too short? Yes. I'm trying to showcase their OP-ness. What's with the scheming? I'm trying to showcase their inner 'deviance' from the world's sense of morals and normal. I'm trying to show them as somewhat mischievous, just to give them a little bit of character. Also, I'm trying to show their scheming side. So that's about it, next will be Velsaria arc. Which will be short. probably half this arc._


	6. Chapter 6:Kamito can use system command

It was in Greyworth's office in the academy. Kamito is sitting on a chair talking to Greyworth.

"So, what's so important to call me in the middle of class?"

"Well, officially it is to congratulate you on getting to the top three."

Greyworth replied to Kamito.

"What about the truth?"

Restia suddenly appeared and asked.

"I want to ask you about what you plan for Velsaria Eva Fahrengart."

"We plan on having her join some of the first-years as a team on the Blade Dance. They'd be a welcome backup."

Kamito answered to the unsurprised Greyworth.

"Even if she is completely unnecessary?"

"What else can we do for two months other than setting them up? Anyways, tell her that we challenge her to a ranking battle after she returns from the mission, will you?"

"Sure. This looks like it will be plenty interesting."

Kamito then stood up and left with Restia. He then returned to his lodgings and entered his room. Of course, together with Restia.

"Finally, it's just the two of us, huh?"

"Yeah. There's just been a lot going on lately. Now then, how would you like it this time, my beloved?"

Kamito answered Restia.

"Fufu, as direct as ever, I see. No reason to hold it up anymore, is there?"

"Of course."

Kamito said as he pulled Restia's arm, earning him a cute squeal, and dragged her to bed.

"Hmm, better put a sign in front of the door for them to not interrupt us, don't you think?"

"Done it when we entered."

"Geez, you're so impatient. Then again, it's been while a while since we've done this. Well then, come. What are you waiting for?"

Restia said with a happy sigh before inviting him. They couldn't be bothered until the next morning as they consummated their love once again, as they have done countless times before.

Velsaria just returned from a mission that required her to leave for a few weeks. She got called to the headmistress' office to report right after arriving back at the academy. Being the stoic knight she is, she immediately went to Greyworth's office.

"That would be all for my report. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take a rest."

As she finished reporting, Greyworth called out to her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Velsaria Eva Fahrengart. I have a message for you. Kazehaya Kamito of the raven class challenged you to a ranking battle. Please iron out the details with him and report to a faculty staff about the decided subjects later."

"Will do, headmistress. Well then."

She said as she left, leaving a smirking Greyworth.

"Now then, how do you plan on playing with her, Kamito?"

It has been three days since Velsaria got the challenge and two since she contacted Kamito's team about the details of the match. They will fight in two days and the day being the Valentia Holy Day, the school is having a holiday. In our terms, it would be like the Valentine's, just with no school.

Kamito, being the only male elementalist, was very popular and received an abundance of chocolate and confessions. Well, they are of no consequence as Restia burned all the chocolate and drove away any girl daring enough to confess to her Kamito. Brutally would be an understatement. That night, about half of the students were found hanging upside down on trees, tied up by ropes and unable to remember anything about the past day, and they all shared a newfound fear of darkness and lightning.

Valentia Holy Day is an internationally recognized event, one that warrants a festival. Of course, the ladies in Kamito's group asked for his company in checking out the festival. Except Rubia. She was dragged by Fianna, so the five of them went around the festival.

Kamito, seeing Rubia even sulkier than usual, asked her playfully.

"What's wrong, Cardinal? Didn't get enough sleep?"

"No, it's just that it's her birthday today…"

She answered honestly, which is uncharacteristic of her.

"Her?"

"You know, right?"

"Ah, _her_."

Kamito quickly realized who she meant. Rubia's little sister, Claire. It was definitely hard, being so close with the sister you love so much, yet you can't even congratulate her for her birthday. Kamito sensed the mood and kept quiet.

As they reached the town square, suddenly two berserk spirits appeared, oozing a black aura. The rampaging spirits were shaped like a boar and a deer, respectively.

"Cursed armament seals, huh…"

Kamito quickly recognized the reason of the spirits' behavior.

"Must be Murders then."

Rubia added.

"The current leading researcher of cursed armament seals in Murders is Vivian Melossa. I suspect her involvement."

Lily told them.

"Well, how about we just kill the spirits?"

Muir remarked.

"No way. The hag's going to chew us out."

Kamito replied.

"Fufu. How about just subduing them?"

Fianna suggested.

"Sounds good."

Kamito said, but before they moved to attack the spirits, a cannon fire took down a spirit, quickly followed by another, as the other spirit was also subdued. Looking up, one could find that the shots were fired from a girl in an almost mechanical looking armor.

"Velsaria Eva Fahrengart. So you don't care about collateral damage?"

Kamito said, almost shouting due to the distance.

"Kazehaya Kamito. The way I destroy opposition is not of your concern!"

She just replied.

"Good. I wouldn't take it any other way. Make sure to entertain me on our duel later!"

He said before they left.

-  
"Say, onii-sama, why did you let her go just like that?"

Muir asked Kamito.

"There is still more fun to be had, Muir. Not to mention, that one from Ellis' team had been injured in the rampage. I just need a little push to have her join them… What favorable development."

Kamito said as he grinned in a way that would inspire fear in most people.

"Now, all we have to do is convince the hard-headed knight captain to replace a member of her team. I'd say this'll be the hardest part of the plan."

Restia said.

"It probably is. No need to think too much about it, though. She's a big fan of Ren Ashbell, right?"

Cardinal said with a playful grin.

"That is what my intel says, so then, Kamito-sama will handle it, I presume?"

Lily added.

"No avoiding work, I guess. By the way, go pick a present for your little sister, will you? I'll deliver it to her later. Is that alright?"

Kamito said as he turned to Rubia.

"Thanks. I owe you."

Rubia answered.

"Probably will use the favor later anyways."

Kamito replied jokingly. Their friendship might not seem like much, but at heart they respect and care for each other. They probably would help each other without favors involved anyways, with both of them having similar self-sacrificing personality.

-  
Two days later, Kamito and Velsaria is standing facing each other in a clearing of a forest in Astral Zero. The two eyed each other warily, one not daring to take their eye off the other.

"Where is your team? I never expected you to come alone."

Velsaria broke the silence, asking Kamito.

"Ah, they are delaying the observer right about now. I asked them to let me deal with this alone. We have a personal matter to talk about, after all."

Kamito replied.

"Personal matter?"

Velsaria asked, confused.

"No need to concern yourself yet!"

Kamito said as he summoned a dagger into his hands and running towards Velsaria.

Velsaria just summoned her elemental waffe, the armor she donned a few days ago, and took flight.

"Why are you not using your elemental waffe?"

True to her words, kamito is using a dagger made using spirit magic, not his elemental waffe.

"I told you it's personal, right? It's easier to talk this way."

He said as he cast a spell that grows his hair. Before you ask why he has a spell, like that, It's useful for disguises

"It, it can't be! Ren Ashbell!?"

Velsaria exclaimed in shock as she saw Kamito with long hair.

"That's the name I used three years ago. Tell you what, the way that you seek power, you'll only end up in solitude."

Kamito replied.

"No, no, no, no, NO!"

Velsaria shouted as disgusting darkness began to envelop her body, her elemental waffe turning black. This is the side effect of cursed armament seals, proving that she has one. Cursed armament seals can drive their users berserk without the proper mental strength, and with hers drained, Velsaria fell to it.

"O raging earth spirit, listen to me, elemental lord of darkness, Ren Ashdoll's pleas. Stop your rampage at once and free your contractor!"

Kamito commanded, a dark aura oozing from him, not disgusting like Velsaria's, but having a calming effect, as Velsaria's armor disappeared into particles of light. He the approached her and put his hand above where her heart would be.

"Seal of darkness, curse of power! Release this woman at once and never return!"

He once again commanded and the dark aura disappeared from Velsaria, dissipating into thin air. After that Kamito sat her down against a tree before putting a hand against her forehead, his dark aura entering her before it came out again, after which she woke up.

"Ugh… what happened?"

She muttered, only still half-awake.

"Your cursed armament seal rampaged. I dispelled it. Sadly, your divine power circuits were damaged badly, so I healed them."

Kamito said. Velsaria opened her eyes wide with realization of having her opponent right in front of her before she relaxed back against the trunk after she heard what Kamito said.

"Just who are you, dispelling a cursed armament seal on the heart, and healing divine power circuits, just like that? What do you want anyways?"

Velsaria asked warily, knowing full well that right now, she is at Kamito's mercy.

"Me? I'm just a wandering warrior thinking of saving the world. What I want is for you to join your sister's team. It'll make a great support in the Blade Dance."

Kamito said calmly.

"Putting aside saving the world, I'll just do as you ask… Not like I have a choice anyways… "

She replied.

"Well, that's that. Now, how about we go report to the observer? We have a lot to do."

Kamito said.

"Sure. I believe you'll take care of the rest?"

She asked.

"Of course! Just don't fail to impress me later on!"

He replied.

It has been a while since the battle. Kamito and the others stood in front of an astral gate. They were preparing for their transport to the venue for the Blade Dance. Kamito can be seen talking to Velsaria.

"I can't say I'm surprised that she said that she got a visit from Ren Ashbell, though no one else believed her…. Not to mention that she got a request from her to forgive me and that it was because of her I became like that…. Can't you be more discreet about it?"

Velsaria asked Kamito.

"Well, why not? Her reaction from seeing her idol was amusing enough for me."

Kamito replied.

"You definitely are a sadist…."

Velsaria said with a blank look on her face.

"Come on, it's about time, Kamito. You shouldn't enjoy teasing them too much. It'll bring a bad reputation to the team."

Rubia said as she walked over to them.

"Yes, yes. I'll be careful."

Kamito replied halfheartedly.

They then returned to their respective teams and finished their preparations.

=====================================================================================  
 _Sorry for the late update! A lot has been going on. The next chapter will finally be the blade dance. I know, this chapter is awkward, the story is cut too much, but there is not much to write about Valentia's when Kamito has a "legal wife" and with the girls not in his harem. I have no guarantees about when the next chapter will be, but for now, I'm out._


End file.
